


Tricks over Treats

by plipdragon



Category: Gintama
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen, Halloween, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plipdragon/pseuds/plipdragon
Summary: Beyond costumes and sweets, Kagura’s taken to pranking the neighborhood, much to Shinpachi's dismay. If he's not careful about stopping her, Anego and Gin-chan will be unable to escape becoming one of her victims.#銀妙月間
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Tae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Tricks over Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: October 31st

"Gin-san," Shimura Tae said pleasantly, walking through the street holding a bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other. She could not ignore the presence of one silver-haired samurai lagging a few feet behind her. "I know you're not unusually eager to spend time with me. Why are you following me?"

There was no answer and she looked behind to peer at him from under her umbrella. Gintoki was looking around them distractedly. His expression was nervous, shoulders slightly hunched over crossed arms.

"Gin-san!" she called loudly, making the man's wide eyes turn sharply towards her. 

"What, Otae?" he said, the hint of an annoyed grimace curling at his lips. 

Tae felt her own annoyance bubbling up at his tone. It was him that had suddenly come up to her, so why was he acting like that now? Throwing an awkward greeting and then wordlessly ignoring her afterwards! The nerve. Even though today was her…

The rain dripped on her umbrella in a rhythmic pitter-patter as she considered assuming her tight smile and replying curtly right back, but she saw him give a small shiver.

Tae softened. His hair and clothes were wet. "Why didn't you bring an umbrella? Even the weather lady you love so much forecasted rain. Don't you listen to her?" 

"I was in a hurry in the morning. Didn't look at her report," he muttered. 

"Were you late for a job today?” she laughed. “Oh, Gin-san. It seems you need Shin-chan to wake you up every day, don’t you? Ah, but Shin-chan wasn’t aware you had a job. Didn't you all have the day off? He ran right off in the morning. Did something suddenly come up?” 

“That’s right. Yeah,” he said. “A job came up.” 

“Are you done with it?” 

“Oh yeah. Totally done.” He stared intently at a group of kids who passed by wearing a colorful array of Halloween costumes. He looked shocked when one of the kids in a skull costume suddenly jumped and made a booing noise at him. He made a show of moving to chase them so they were soon galvanized into running off with loud shouts and giggling. 

But his face didn’t look like he was having fun. If she didn’t know better she would say he looked… jumpy.

Tae sighed. He did not seem to be in the best of moods. She tried again. “Is there a reason you’re sticking with me?”

“Don’t mind me, Otae. I’m just…. looking for Shinpachi. I thought that siscon four eyes will eventually appear if I stick with you, right?" 

"Hmm." She placed a hand to her chin. "Well, I encouraged Shin-chan to participate in the festivities after Kagura-chan came to get him earlier. Maybe he'll bring back home Baagen Dash!"

"You... Are you serious? They don't give out expensive ice cream for trick or treating! And-" he made an incredulous noise "-how old do you think he is!?"

"One is never too old for festivities! Why, I thought you'd dress up today too, Gin-san, and con some poor child out of his sweets."

“Don't lump me in with you! Gin-san wouldn't do that. Gin-san earns his sweets fair and square."

"I supposed you're just an overgrown kid." She stopped walking, making up her mind to turn around and look at him. "Gin-san, you're getting all soaked," she said cheerfully.

He paused in front of her, glancing at his damp yukata. "Nice observation." He looked up at the sky. "_It's raining._ And?"

She gestured towards her umbrella, a design of yellow and pink rabbit ears. "There’s room for us both of us under this. If you're going to accompany me, we can both use it."

"I'm good, actually. A little rain never hurt anyone." 

"Don't be stupid, Gin-san. You'll catch a cold~"

"I'm fine," he insisted. "This is just a light drizzle."

“Gin-san.” Her tone turned hard. "If you get sick, Shin-chan and Kagura-chan will get sick taking care of you. And then I will get sick when Shin-chan brings home whatever bug you caught. So I will have to miss work, you will have to miss work, and all of us will go hungry. So you will get under this umbrella right now before it starts to really pour."

He stared at her for a moment before he finally moved forward, scoffing slightly. "Wow. Okay. You want Gin-san to come under here that badly, huh?" He took the umbrella from her hand to hold it for them, still protesting. "Sheesh!" 

"I'm doing you a favor! Before your clothes start to smell like a wet-"

"Okay okay!" Gintoki scratched at his head. "I'm already under here. What more do you want, woman?"

They walked in silence down the street for a while, passing street vendors selling spooky-themed foods. Even some Amanto oddities.

"Ketsuno Ana said there's going to be a thunderstorm this evening, you know," Tae said. "I hope Kagura-chan won't stay out for too long then. Was she excited to go trick or treating?" 

"Yeah. That and other things." Gintoki looked pained. "That girl's been planing something for today."

"Ah ha, as expected of Kagura-chann. Such initiative. Are you excited to find out?" 

He was looking into the dark alley they passed. "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come. Something tells me that Kagura-chan has been terrorizing poor Gin-chan with all that Halloween business lately.


End file.
